


Don't Worry

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 02:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3793294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy worries. A lot. Constantly. And it seems like he's always got something new to worry about. He’s just grateful Teddy’s always there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Worry

**Author's Note:**

> I pretty much just barfed hurt/comfort and this is the result. Please feel free to correct any mistakes you see; I didn't fact-check everything before posting.

Billy worried. He didn’t mean to – it was mostly the anxiety, his mother always said – but he did, _constantly_. About everything. He worried about school, about passing his classes and avoiding bullies and having somewhere to sit at lunch. When he and Teddy first started dating, he was always worrying about their relationship. Was he attractive enough for Teddy? Was he good enough? How soon before Teddy came to his senses and left him, and would that ruin their friendship too? Billy didn’t have a lot of friends. He couldn’t afford to lose his best one.

He worried about the team, too. The Young Avengers. Turned out he was right to. And here they were again, he and Teddy, part of this new team, a new set of Young Avengers, and Billy couldn’t help but brace himself for the worst. So much had already gone wrong. Hell, they’d barely avoided the end of the world. Teddy had broken up with him! Temporarily, sure, but it still hurt like hell just to think about. It felt like everything was on the brink of falling apart and all Billy could do was watch it happen.

Billy was interrupted from what was very close to becoming a full-blown panic attack by a soft knock on his bedroom door. He leapt to his feet, swiped at the tears welling in his eyes, and opened it to reveal Teddy, biting his lip and looking apprehensive.

“You okay?” Teddy asked, but he already knew the answer. They both did.

“Probably not,” Billy said, cracking an insincere smile. Teddy followed him over to his bed, shutting the door behind them; Billy curled up by the headboard and Teddy sat next to him, stretching out his legs and putting an arm around Billy’s shoulders.

“Wanna talk about it?”

Billy always wanted to talk about it. It was knowing what to say that was the problem. So he just shrugged, letting his hair fall into his eyes without bothering to fix it. “Just freaking out about everything,” he admitted, “Like always.”

Teddy gave his shoulders a squeeze. “I’m pretty freaked out too, when I stop and think about it,” he said. “About… everything. Which is weird, because… well, it’s all over, right? We won. But I can’t help but feel like…”

“It’s only the beginning?” Billy looked up and smirked at how cliché they sounded. Teddy chuckled under his breath.

“Yeah.”

“I thought we were done with this,” Billy said. “Being superheroes. I guess a part of me knew we never would be. But I at least hoped the worst was behind us.”

Teddy shrugged. “Maybe it is,” he said. “Everything’s fixed. Everyone’s… alive. We’re pretty much back to where we were before, just… with a few more friends.” 

“And a lot more traumatized than we already were,” Billy said, “Which I didn’t think was possible. And now I know about this… demiurge thing.”

“Ah.”

“I can’t stop imagining all the damage I could cause…” Billy stopped and took a breath. He could feel hot tears welling up in his eyes. He wasn’t going to cry. This wasn’t something to cry about. “I almost just brought about the end of the world!” Okay, it kind of sounded like something worth crying about.

“You were trying to fix things. You were trying to be a good boyfriend,” Teddy said. He gave a small smile. “That makes it half my fault. I should’ve known you couldn’t possibly be a better boyfriend than you already are.”

“It wasn’t, though,” Billy said. “It was my idea. The whole thing… was my idea. And I screwed it up. I… I didn’t think. I just thought… I thought I could finally be good enough for you.” 

“Billy…”

“I don’t know what to think. I…” Billy took another deep, shaky breath. “Supposedly I’m really powerful. I don’t feel powerful, but everyone’s telling me I am. And I keep thinking about what happens to ‘really powerful’ people. They can never handle it. They always crack under the pressure. And I know I’m not half as strong as any of them. What… what’s going to happen to me?”

It was a genuine question. Billy met Teddy’s eyes, seeking an answer, not really expecting to find one. Teddy stared back, and took Billy’s hand in his. “I’m pretty strong,” he said quietly, shrugging his shoulders. “I’ll keep you together.”

Billy leaned forward, cupped his hand around the back of Teddy’s neck and kissed him on the mouth. Teddy made a small noise, almost like a sigh, and took Billy into his arms, holding him tightly and kissing him soundly.

“Thanks,” Billy muttered against his mouth. Teddy wiped away a tear that had made its way halfway down Billy’s cheek. 

“You’re good enough for me, Billy,” Teddy said, kissing the corner of Billy’s mouth, stroking his thumb across Billy’s cheek and holding him close. “You’re good enough. You’re perfect.”

Billy smiled against Teddy’s skin. “Liar.” But he kissed Teddy anyway.


End file.
